Summer, Where Do We Begin?
by Pricat
Summary: While goofing around in Melissa's lab, Alf gets split in two plus it's Summer meaning mischief and chaos


**A/N**

**I had this idea today imagining that Alf got split in two plus he's never had Summer or experienced Summer Break plus in my fanverse, Paul Fusco is his caretaker.**

**In this story, on the day before Summer starts and he's about to live with Paul, Alf gets split in two while he and Streaky are playing in Melissa's lab, but things are gonna get crazy, trust me.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

0

Are you sure we should be doing this, Streak?" an nervous Alf asked.

It was the last day of June and almost the beginning of Summer and Alf was excited to spend his first Summer out of Edmonds as his new caretaker Paul was coming to pick him up but Streaky Mac, his best friend and adoptive son had dared him to sneak into his adoptive mother Melissa Angel Hill's lab to see what mischief they could create before Alf was getting picked up.

"Come on Alf, don't be a scaredy alien!

Miloff and his torture devices are gone, my Mom made sure of it." Streaky said.

Alf agreed as Streaky entered the pass code that he had learnt but opened the door as the both of them went in but were in awe.

"What should we touch first, Streak?" Alf asked.

"Everytning!" the White furred male replied.

They were getting into everything including the X Ray machine but both alien males eyes fell on a strange ray machine.

"Wanna see what this thing does?" Streaky asked as Alf agreed.

He then heard Streaky tell him to go near the target area so he could fire it as Alf nodded going there giving a thumbs up, as Streaky fired as a blast hit Alf as a flash of light engulfed him making Streaky worry.

An explosion made Melissa and Paul enter seeing the mess and Streaky hide under a table as they wondered where Alf was as the smoke cleared, and what they saw surprised them.

Two Alf's were there, one with rough, messy fur, and one with smooth fur like the Alf they knew as Melissa realised what had happened.

"Woah, I have my own body now, awesome!" the rough looking one said pushing the gentle one laughing.

"Hey Gordon don't do that, to your gentle self!" Melissa yelled making him flinch.

"Woah what's going on guys, and how did he get out?" the gentle one asked.

"I know what happened but all of us need to go to my office okay?" Melissa said.

"No problem!" both Alfs said making Streaky chuckle.

in the office, the tough, braver side of Alf was fidgeting and touching things making Melissa shake her head as the gentle Alf giggled.

"It seems Streaky and Alf were in my lab which I thought was locked up eight, but guess I was wrong and played with scientific things that are pretty dangerous." she told them.

"So what happened, that this happened?" Paul asked as Melissa sighed.

"They were playing with the personally splitter, and totally destroyed it meaning Alf is split in two but this means Summer's gonna be pretty fun, with him like this." Melissa told him as the tough side of Alf gave him the evil eye.

"Who's this screwball?" he asked as Streaky laughed.

"It's Paul our new caretaker, big brother!" the gentle Alf told him.

"Whatever as he's just gonna stab us in the back or mistreat us." the tough Alf replied.

Paul knew what Miloff had done to the alien male was mean so understood that the tough side of Alf was finding it hard to trust others but he would gain his trust in time seeing the gentle side of Alf on his lap making him relieved.

"I'll pick them up in the morning Melissa." Paul told her.

That night, both the tough and gentle sides of Alf were in bunk beds but were talking about Summer but the gentle side saw his brother frown hearing him mention Paul understanding because Miloff had been mean to them, as the tough side nodded sniffling as he knew what to do, climbing up the ladder onto his bunk.

The gentle side hugged him seeing him shake like a furry leaf understanding as Miloff had been mean but knew he was afraid to trust others humming a song he remembered Kate and Willie singing to Eric as the tough, brave side cracked a smile.

"Why can't we go back to our Tanners, as we were happy there?

It was our home and they were our family, for Barry's sake!" he said crying.

"I know big brother, but we need to trust Paul as he might be the Tanners, but he seems nice and maybe he has kids we can play with and it'll be like before but even better!" the gentle side assured him.

"I guess but we gotta stick together but let's hope the splitter stays broken, so we can be together and have fun." he replied as he chuckled getting sleepy as their eyes were heavy and closed.

Melissa had overheard them understanding the tougher side of Alf's worry since he was unable to trust others but she saw them asleep making her smile kissing their furry heads knowing Paul would be a good caretaker to them.

No


End file.
